


Prompt: Near Death Experience

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Autistic, Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Episode: e025 One Year Later, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I hurt carlos and I feel bad, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The prompt was to write about a near death experience. Naturally... I chose this episode. I have absolutely no regrets about it.





	Prompt: Near Death Experience

It takes a few minutes before the pain registers. But once it does, it hits him hard. He can feel himself crumbling to the ground, into a puddle of what he hopes to god isn’t his own blood. There are screams surrounding him. Some coming from the tiny people that live under the bowling lane. Some coming from the residents that had been there earlier than him.

Carlos can only lay there, bleeding heavily from an open wound, drifting between a fuzzy consciousness and unconsciousness. He can make out the small people surrounding him and the part group making sharp gasps. He can hear something upstairs. Static- faint, almost inaudible between the distance and the ringing in his ears.

“There’s so much blood…” 

Carlos feels a deep pang in his stomach, one of the first real feelings he can make out. Cecil knows. Of course, he does. Cecil knows everything. He can hear the sobs, over footsteps as he fades back again

Carlos doesn’t realize he's been picked up until he begins to focus again, eyes opening (when had he closed them?) and focusing on the shift of dull browns to bright, neon colors in front of him. Cecil is still talking. Only now it's become clearer. He tried to push himself away from the person who’s picked him up once the touch becomes almost too much. The person lays him down before collapsing next to him

The next thing he becomes aware of is someone beginning to press into his wound. Carlos gasped, trying to sit up as someone presses his shoulder down. “No. No.” Someone whispered, above the chanting from someone else in the room. “Lay back down, I need to get this bandaged. Carlos, right?”

Carlos looked up at the person, eyes focused everywhere but their eyes. He tried to sit up again, looking to the person next to him. There’s blood surrounding both of them, Carlos’ and the person- who he assumes to be the Apache Tracker. He gives a shaky gasp, covering his mouth and moving forward.

The Apache tracker tilts his head up the best he can, his hand and three others on his thigh, trying to stop the bleeding. Carlos already knows that they’ve broken a major artery.

The Apache Tracker smiles at Carlos, grabbing onto his hand with his own bloody one. It leave blood fingerprints on his hand and bracelet. Carlos resists the urge to pull his hand away from the Apache Tracker's. Rather, he squeezes his hand, trying to offer reassurance.

The radio was speaking again, Cecil sounded more relieved than anything as he spoke. Carlos glanced over at it, biting his lip. “"Ладно, ладно-” Carlos looked over to the man watching The Apache Tracker's mouth twitch into a small smile, “Я знал, это случится. Ты можешь взять мою машину."

Carlos looked to the people grabbing bandages for help as the Apache Tracker’s hand goes limp in his. One hand reaches over and separates them. 

“Wh… what did he say?” Carlos breaths. He moves back before he’s stopped, someone beginning to bandage the wounds on his back.

“He said to take his car.” Someone responds back, rolling their eyes. “God, what an asshole.”

\---

For a while, it's only Carlos sitting on the hood and looking up at the stars, lights and blinking arrows in the sky. He practices for a good fifteen minutes while alone. What to say when Cecil gets there. How to say it. He has a whole speech planned out for Cecil. Something to let him know how he feels. Something-

The words die in his mind right as he hears someone breathe his name and he’s hugged tightly.

Carlos doesn’t want to pull away from this one.

Instead, he wraps his arms around Cecil, putting his forehead down on his shoulder. Cecil reaches up to gently stroke his hair, running his fingers through the curls near the nape of his neck. Carlos closes his eyes at the feeling, relaxing against Cecil. “I’m so glad you’re okay…” Cecil whispers after a moment.

Carlos nods, leaving his head down. “I just needed to see you,” He murmured, pulling away from the hug hesitantly, "For personal reasons." He shifted over on the hood of the car for Cecil to sit down next to him.

For once- possibly the only time in Night Vale’s history- Cecil is silent, sliding up onto the hood of the car with Carlos. It isn’t an awkward silence. Or the uncomfortable, stressed silence Carlos had grown so adjusted to. This is warm, a soft, comforting silence. It doesn’t choke him, or make him feel like he’s underwater, but rather, welcomes him.

Carlos puts his hand on Cecil’s knee as they sit together, deciding to ignore the way his breathing hitches. Cecil also makes no comment, but rather moves his hand on top of Carlos’, lacing their fingers together.


End file.
